


Passing Notes

by Will_Write_4_Coffee



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional bonding, F/M, Fluff, I don't even know how to tag this, I don't even think this has a plot, Not beta'd we die like men, but it's cute i promise, but nothing hardcore, emotional moments, it's just silly moments of Rollisi texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Write_4_Coffee/pseuds/Will_Write_4_Coffee
Summary: Rollins starts texting Carisi from across the room.A modern passing-notes-in-class renaissance that feels like he's back in middle school.... Not that he minds.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 36
Kudos: 73





	1. Share with the Class

It started during a briefing.

As the Lieutenant gave the squad the rundown on their latest case, Carisi’s phone buzzed.

_Rollins: 10 bucks says it’s the ex-husband._

Pausing mid-note taking, Sonny’s gaze flicked from his screen to Rollins and back. Smirking, he typed out a quick response.

_Carisi: I’ll take that bet._

While Olivia continued to talk, and Fin asked several follow up questions, Carisi watched from the corner of his eye as Rollins checked her messages.

_Rollins: Should’ve got you on the hook for $20_

_Carisi: Shoulda, woulda, coulda_

“Carisi,” Olivia started, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Head down to the lab, see if they can put a rush on those prints.”

“You got it,” he said, nodding vigorously.

As they all got up from the table, each with their own tasks, the texting conversation slipped from his mind.

But not for long.

****

_Rollins: I think Liv is mad at me…_

Carisi read the message and leaned back in his chair, glancing across the room.

Sitting at her desk, Amanda didn’t look up from the casefile she was scouring.

_Carisi: Why?_

Her phone buzzed.

_Rollins: She thinks I’m being too tough on the vic._

His gaze shifted from the back of Amanda’s head to their Lieutenant’s office window and back.

_Carisi: You know Liv. She’d rather believe first, question later._

He watched as Rollins read his text, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

Before she could reply, Fin returned with more information from the crime lab and the theories started flying.

Olivia’s door opened. “Fin, Carisi, head downtown to talk to the mistress. Maybe she’ll give us something we can use against this guy.”

Standing up and gathering his suit jacket, Carisi typed another message as he walked to the elevator.

_Carisi: You’re a great detective. Trust your gut._

He hit send and waited a beat before glancing over his shoulder.

The soft expression on Rollins’ face as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear was worth nearly slamming his shoulder into the door jam.

*****

_Carisi: I think Fin has a new girlfriend._

Pouring coffee into a paper cup, he tilted his head until he found Amanda across the room at the copier.

_Rollins: What?? Really??_

_Rollins: Why do you think that??_

_Carisi: He’s wearing cologne._

_Rollins: Lol, so?_

Smirking, he looked up to see her returning to her desk with a stack of forms and her cell in her other hand.

_Carisi: Sooooo he never wears cologne at work unless he’s got court later. And he *doesn’t* have court today._

_Rollins: He must wear it sometimes…_

_Carisi: Nope. Never. He’s gotta have a girl._

As he drank his too-strong coffee, he craned his neck to see the top of Amanda’s head.

_Rollins: You wear cologne. Does that mean you’ve got a girl too?_

Carisi sputtered, almost spilling his drink down his chin.

As he started to type, he glanced up and saw Rollins crossing the room once more. Only this time, she was eyeing him with a sly grin.

_Carisi: It means I’d rather not be known as the smelly guy in the elevator._

_Rollins: Uh huh. Suuuuuure._

_Carisi: Shut up._

_Rollins: Technically, I’m not speaking._

_Carisi: Semantics._

_Rollins: You studying for the SATs? :P_

As he searched for an emoji that would perfectly capture the retort he wanted to make, Olivia called his name, making him jump.

“You with us?” She asked, gesturing towards the briefing area.

“Oh, uhh…” He slid his phone back into his pocket and grabbed his coffee. “Yeah, yeah, ‘course.”

Hurrying to join the rest of them, he caught Rollins’ gaze and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

*****

As Chief Dodds addressed the squad—hammering home point after point about a high profile case—Carisi shifted his weight, trying to stay alert.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

_Rollins: Am I dead?_

Frowning at his screen, he glanced up, scanning the room until he saw her several yards to his left and back.

_Carisi: You don’t look dead to me._

_Rollins: So I’m not in hell?_

He fought back a grin.

_Carisi: If you’re in hell, so am I. And my ma would *not* be happy about that._

_Rollins: Maybe you’re not as good of a Catholic as she thinks you are._

_Carisi: Wouldn’t you like to know…_

Folding his arms across his chest, he kept his phone in his hand as he leaned back just enough to see Amanda read his text.

She must have felt him watching. Almost immediately she cocked her head in his direction, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“Hey, Carisi,” Fin whispered, leaning over. “What about the laundry mat the victims all used?”

The case. Right.

Clearing his throat, he nodded and gestured to get Dodds attention.

Explaining his and Fin’s theory about the possible laundry mat connections, he struggled to keep his thoughts strictly on police work.

As the meeting broke up, he felt his phone buzz once more.

_Rollins: I dunno… You looked like a pretty good choirboy just now._

Scoffing, he watched her as they all left the room and ignored her overly pleased smirk.

******

The texts continued—starting earlier and earlier in the day and carrying on later and later.

In the squad room, during stake outs, while Liv gave them pep talks or verbal take downs. Sometimes while sitting across the table from each other in a quiet bullpen while investigating.

The modern equivalent of passing notes in class.

And honestly, Carisi didn’t mind. He liked it, even.

Some days it felt easier to type out what he wanted to say instead of voicing it aloud.

_Rollins: You ok?_

He swiveled his chair around, looking to her desk.

_Carisi: Yeah. It’s just my sister._

_Rollins: Uh oh. Which one?_

_Carisi: Teresa._

Amanda’s gaze lifted to meet his, sympathy painted all over her face.

_Rollins: Did something happen?_

_Carisi: She’s gotten all twisted up about her ex-husband._

An email came in from CSU, and he took thirty-five seconds to skim it.

_Carisi: Sometimes I think the only reason she tells me about the shit he pulls is cuz I’m a cop._

He replied to the email, confirming a few details, and thanking them.

_Carisi: And sometimes I think she wishes I would act as if I *wasn’t* a cop…_

Opening the attached files on the email, he took a deep breath and tried to focus on the hideous crime scene displayed on his laptop.

His phone buzzed several times in a row.

_Rollins: She shouldn’t be trying to strong arm you into using your badge to her benefit._

_Rollins: Sister or not, she’s outta line._

_Rollin: … I realize that sounds very hypocritical coming from *me*, but still…_

_Rollins: You’re a good brother, Sonny. And you’ve got a good heart._

He smiled down at his phone but didn’t reply right away, attempting keep his attention on the crime scene analysis.

_Rollins: And if your sister doesn’t back off, send her my way. I’ll be happy to flash my badge at a deadbeat any day._

He chuckled—not very loudly, but a laugh all the same.

“Bloody rape and murder scenes are funny for you, Carisi?” Fin asked, walking up behind him.

Turning red, he floundered.

“What? N-no, that’s not… I wasn’t…”

Fin arched an eyebrow. “Uh huh. Sure.”

“Ah—Hey, c’mon, Fin,” he called after him, but he didn’t respond.

As Carisi looked back, Rollins was hiding her grin behind her hand.

_Carisi: Thanks for that._

_Rollins: Anytime ;)_

****

Olivia paced in front of the boards, gesturing to all the photos and maps taped up.

“Okay, so we know this guy is sticking to bars with late hours and no covers,” she said.

_Carisi: You’re totally wrong._

_Rollins: Am not!_

_Carisi: Are too_

“The bartenders at two of the clubs think they remember a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair staying past 1am,” Fin said, leaning back in his seat.

_Rollins: Die Hard IS a Christmas movie_

_Carisi: It’s a movie set at Christmas time, but it’s NOT a Christmas movie_

_Rollins: Isn’t that the *definition* of a Christmas movie?_

_Carisi: NO_

“We’ve got UCs on standby for these other 5 bars in Hell’s Kitchen where our suspect might hit,” Olivia said. “They’ve all been made aware of the profile and were prepped.”

_Carisi: A Christmas movie has to have heart, a meaning, something sentimental…_

_Rollins: Machine guns. Ho ho ho_

“Are we gonna have eyes on all of them?” Fin asked.

“Plain clothes officers and our squad divvyed up between the bars.”

_Carisi: Okay, that’s it, we’re having a movie night and I’m gonna PROVE to you just how wrong you are_

_Rollins: Good fucking luck_

_Carisi: Fine, then I’m not sharing my snacks_

_Rollins: As if you’d deprive me_

“Carisi? Rollins?”

Jumping, he nearly dropped his phone.

Olivia stared at them both, lifting an eyebrow. “Got something to share with the class?”

The arch of Rollins’ cheek bones flushed a peachy-pink.

“Oh, uh, n-no ma’am,” Carisi stuttered, turning his phone over. “Just following up on a lead.”

“I was checking in with my sitter,” Rollins muttered.

Olivia sighed. “C’mon you two, I need your heads in the game. This is a dangerous predator we’re trying to collar.”

“Got it, Lieu,” Carisi said. “Sorry.”

“Sorry,” Rollins echoed.

“Okay, let’s head out,” Liv ordered, motioning for them all to leave as she strode away.

Just before she turned the corner, Carisi caught the slight curve of a grin on their Lieutenant’s face.

_Rollins: Busted._

_Carisi: I’m still not sharing my snacks with you._

_Rollins: Insult to injury._


	2. Very Middle School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, are feelings getting caught...?! ;)

Rollins shifted in the driver’s seat of her car, scanning the darkened sidewalk for their perp.

She felt eyes on her, but she wasn’t unnerved.

Glancing up, she immediately found the unmarked parked diagonally across the street.

_Rollins: I can feel you staring._

She spotted a faint blue screen glow through the window.

_Carisi: I’m not *staring*_

_Carisi: I’m just… keeping tabs._

Rolling her eyes, she exhaled slowly.

_Rollins: I told you I’m fine._

_Carisi: This guy stalked you. Sent you threatening letters. Showed up at your favorite coffee shop._

_Rollins: I know, Sonny. I was there._

She tucked her phone against her thigh, trying to keep her focus.

The multiple buzzes in a row didn’t help with that.

_Carisi: I know, I know. I’m sorry._

_Carisi: Look, this guy’s a grade-A scumbag._

_Carisi: I don’t want you thinking you have to handle it alone._

A knot formed at the back of her throat and no matter how hard she swallowed, she couldn’t dislodge it.

_Rollins: I’m okay, Dominick. And I’ll be even better when this guy’s locked up._

_Carisi: Copy that._

Tilting her head back against the seat, she stared at the upholstered ceiling.

Everything would be okay. They’d catch this guy—this James Parker who’d put her in his sights. He’d get sent away, and she’d get take-out for dinner. Onto the next case.

It took her a second to realize the burning in her chest was because she hadn’t inhaled for 30 seconds.

Her phone in her lap lit up.

_Carisi: When we bag this guy, you’re coming over for dinner and bad tv._

She smiled softly.

_Rollins: Only if we can order Chinese._

_Carisi: You got it._

The walkie in her cup holder squawked.

“Eyes on the suspect, walking north towards Rollins’ building,” Liv’s voice said.

Hitting the button, she replied, “Copy that.”

“—In pursuit,” Carisi radioed in. She could hear Fin in the background already getting out of the car.

Amanda swore she’d never seen Sonny run that fast. Or tackle a perp _that_ hard.

*****

_Rollins: Nice tie._

Frowning as he read the text, Carisi’s head popped up. The elevator was crammed—possibly past the level of safety—and it took him a good ten seconds before he spotted her tucked into the far corner, mostly blocked by two uniformed officers.

He smirked, staring at her reflection in the metal doors.

_Carisi: All my good ones need to be ironed._

_Rollins: No, no, I like the… rhombus pattern. Very middle school geometry class._

_Carisi: You’re just upset I didn’t find one to match your blouse._

Turning his head, he wagged his eyebrows at her.

The officer between them looked very confused.

_Rollins: Because you knew I’d be wearing teal?_

_Carisi: You always wear that shirt when you’re coming straight to work from the gym._

The elevator dinged and two people shuffled towards the front in anticipation of the doors opening.

_Rollins: …………_

_Rollins: How in the hell would you know that?_

_Carisi: Cuz you said it doesn’t wrinkle as bad, so you keep it in your bag._

_Carisi: I happen to listen, you know._

_Rollins: Wow, Sonny. You should be a detective._

Shifting his position in the lift, he leaned back against the paneled wall.

_Carisi: I’ll look into that._

When he glanced up, she was grinning at him from behind one of the court-appointed defense attorneys carrying an overstuffed briefcase.

There might’ve been twelve other people in with them, but he swore he only saw her.

**_Oh geez, Sonny. Get it together._ **

_Rollins: You were right._

_Carisi: About what?_

_Rollins: You really *don’t* want to be known as the smelly guy in the elevator._

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing.

******

Amanda chewed her thumbnail as she stared at the vending machine options.

She’d put her quarters in a minute ago, but she was still struggling to decide.

_Carisi: B3 is a good choice._

She rolled her eyes and didn’t reply.

The side of her thumb began to ache.

_Carisi: Or G9, if you want something sweet._

Sighing through her nose, she punched a random selection. When stale goldfish crackers popped out, she was even more annoyed than before.

Snatching them out of the machine, she stomped back to her desk and sat down with enough force to wheel her chair back an inch.

She could feel him watching her, but she refused to look up.

Focusing on the paperwork in front of her, she tapped the end of her pen on the desktop in a staccato rhythm.

_Carisi: You wanna talk about it?_

Amanda took a deep breath and counted to ten.

_Carisi: If I did something to make you mad, I’m sorry._

The pang of guilt cut through her frustration.

_Rollins: It’s not you._

_Rollins: It’s… complicated._

_Carisi: Okay._

Signing another three papers, Amanda finally yielded.

_Rollins: It’s been a bad week. That victim that died, and my mom calling me all the time about Kim, and…_

She rubbed her forehead as she thought.

_Rollins: I’m just not handling things as well as I should and I haven’t been to a meeting in a while._

_Carisi: You’re feeling triggered_

It wasn’t worded as a question, and somehow that made it easier to answer.

_Rollins: Yeah._

_Carisi: There’s a church three blocks over that has AA and GA meetings. Why don’t you head over. I’ll cover for you._

_Rollins: I can’t leave you in the lurch._

_Carisi: You’re not. And even if you were, you’re entitled every once in a while._

_Rollins: That wouldn’t be fair to you._

_Carisi: Fair isn’t always 50/50._

Amanda allowed herself to finally look up, meeting his gaze from across the room.

The buzzing in her skull started to subside.

_Carisi: I got you. Go._

His smile was just this side of tender as he slid his phone onto his desk, and tilted his head towards the exit.

She considered turning him down—staying and finishing her shift, proving to no one that she was capable and sturdy as a rock.

But Sonny didn’t stop staring, silently urging her to duck out before Liv got back.

Standing up, she grabbed her coat, keys, and bag.

As she walked out, she smiled at him, nodding once.

_Rollins: Thank you, Dominick._

_Carisi: Always._


	3. Told You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fluff/slight-angst sandwich. Thanks for sticking with this silly drabble! <3

Pouring a cup of coffee, Amanda snickered at the buzzing in her pocket.

She dumped an extra sugar packet in—Fin always made the coffee too strong—and fished out her cell.

_Carisi: Please, Rollins? Pleassse??_

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed another paper cup.

_Rollins: Maybe I shouldn’t…_

_Carisi: C’mon, you know I’d end up a mess. Please??_

_Rollins: I don’t know…_

_Carisi: What if I pay you??_

She coughed to cover up her laugh.

Walking to the fridge, she had to dig around to find the better creamer.

_Rollins: What kinda girl do you take me for??_

_Carisi: The best kind. The most amazing kind. The kind that wouldn’t leave a friend in need._

Popping the lid, she poured a splash of cream into her coffee and twisted around to see the top of Sonny’s head at his desk.

_Rollins: I like it when you’re desperate._

_Carisi: If you want desperate, I can give you desperate. I’ll beg all day._

_Rollins: That’s just excessive._

_Carisi: Amandaaaaa…_

Sliding her phone back into her pocket, she grinned as she fixed a second cup of coffee—one sugar, a healthy pour of good creamer (the stuff Sonny always bought from the nice grocery in his neighborhood)—and stirred it.

With fast, sure strides, she returned to the squad room carrying both cups.

“You know, I really shouldn’t be babying you,” she started, holding one coffee out. “What if you go soft on me?”

Sonny stared up at her, blue eyes extra soulful and a little puppy-ish.

“Really? You’re gonna kick a man while he’s down?”

“You’re not down, Sonny,” she said. “You’re… Benched.” She finished with a grin, gaze dropping to the bright white cast around his propped-up leg.

Huffing, Carisi reached out to take the coffee from her but she pulled back an inch out of his grasp.

“Ah-ah. What do you say?”

His expression had an edge of something that made heat rise to her cheeks before he blinked and smiled warmly.

“Thank you, Amanda.”

She handed over the cup. “You’re welcome, Dominick.”

Turning to walk to her own desk, the toe of her boot caught on one of his crutches, tripping her and sloshing some of her coffee before she regained her balance.

Cursing a blue streak, Rollins shook her dripping hand and glared over her shoulder.

“Sorry,” he muttered, sipping his drink.

As she sat back down, wiping her fingers with a Kleenex, her phone buzzed.

_Carisi: For what it’s worth, this is the best damn cup of coffee I’ve ever had._

_Rollins: Flattering me now?_

_Carisi: Maybe ;)_

_Rollins: I’ll take it._

*******

While Olivia, Fin, and Chief Dodds verbally sparred in the squad room, Carisi half-sat on the corner of his desk, watching.

But his gaze wasn’t on his colleagues or his boss.

Amanda clenched her teeth.

_Carisi: I’m sorry._

_Rollins: I’m not speaking to you._

_Carisi: Technically, this isn’t speaking…_

Glaring at him, she tightened her grip on her phone.

_Carisi: Sorry, that was supposed to make you laugh._

_Rollins: I’m not in the mood to laugh right now, Sonny._

_Carisi: I didn’t know this would fuck up the case._

_Rollins: Don’t give me that, yes you did. You had to have known._

_Carisi: How??_

_Rollins: Cuz you’re smarter than that, Dominick!!_

“Rollins?” Liv turned to her. “Have you gotten anywhere with our witness?”

Amanda sighed, turning her phone over. “She’s still terrified, convinced this gang knows where she lives, where she works—”

“Okay,” Dodds interrupted. “And without the taped confession which is now inadmissible…”

Everyone glanced at Carisi, and he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Where are we?” Dodds finished.

Fin crossed his arms. “Rollins and I can stake out the perp’s place. Maybe he’ll slip up again.”

“Go,” Liv said, nodding. “Stay on him until you find something. And watch yourselves.”

Standing up, Rollins grabbed everything she’d need for a night spent in their detective’s car.

_Carisi: I’ll make it right._

_Rollins: Sure you will._

It was a bitterly sarcastic response that he probably didn’t deserve, but that didn’t stop her from dishing it out.

Following Fin to the elevator, she felt his gaze on her.

“What Fin?”

He shook his head. “Nothing. Just noticed you didn’t say anything to Carisi before we left…”

Yanking her coat on, she stared straight ahead. “Had nothing to say.”

“It’s not his fault the confession got tossed out.”

“He didn’t have to snitch to Barba about it either.”

Fin gave her a knowing look. “Barba would’ve found out eventually. Better we know now than have the conviction thrown out.”

As the elevator doors opened and they stepped in, Amanda punched the down button hard.

“Carisi’s found a new team to play for,” she said sharply. “Just wish he’d have the balls to say it to our faces.”

To his credit, Fin knew better than to continue arguing.

Three hours and one and a half cups of bad coffee later, her phone buzzed.

_Carisi: Your witness is here._

_Rollins: Sarah? Is she okay?_

_Carisi: She’s here to help us._

Amanda stared at her screen, piecing everything together.

_Rollins: She told me this morning she wouldn’t testify._

_Carisi: Well, she changed her mind._

Sitting up in the passenger seat, she told Fin about Sarah being at the precinct.

“I’ll call Liv,” Fin said, turning the ignition on.

Before she could reply to his last text, her phone lit up again.

_Carisi: I told you I’d make it right._

For the first time all day, Amanda smiled.

*********

Leaning back in her seat, Amanda smirked as she waited.

_Carisi: Apple._

_Rollins: Banana._

_Carisi: Cherry._

_Rollins: Date._

_Carisi: Elderberry._

_Rollins: Fig._

_Carisi: Grapefruit._

_Rollins: Huckleberry._

Sonny hesitated, thumbs hovering over his phone screen.

Crossing her legs at the ankles, Amanda arched an eyebrow and swiveled her chair side to side.

She was taking too much pleasure in this.

_Carisi: I….. I…. Um…_

_Rollins: 30 more seconds_

_Carisi: Hold on, hold on_

Just to irritate him, she started whistling the Jeopardy theme song.

Sonny glanced up at her and rolled his eyes.

_Rollins: 15…_

_Carisi: Wait, I’m almost there!_

_Rollins: 10…9…8…_

She chuckled to herself when the clock ran out.

_Carisi: Damnit, fine. I’ll clean the fridge out._

_Carisi: And for the record, I hate this method of deciding._

He stood up, grumbling to himself as he trudged to the breakroom to fulfil his chore duty.

Amanda decided to toss him a bone.

_Rollins: Sonny, we play this game every time it’s clean out day._

_Carisi: I know, and it sucks._

_Rollins: Uh huh. And every time, I let you go first._

_Carisi: How polite of you._

_Rollins: You ever wonder *why*, Sonny?_

The noise from the breakroom stalled.

Seconds later, Carisi appeared in the doorway, trash bag in one hand and cell in the other.

“There’s no fruit that starts with ‘I’??” He called across the room, confusing several other detectives and uniformed officers.

Amanda laughed until tears sprung up in the corners of her eyes.

“Oh, _real_ funny, Rollins,” Carisi said, shoving his phone into his pocket. “Reaaaaal funny.”

Covering her mouth, she continued to laugh as he turned back and snapped open the plastic bag.

A man of his word, Carisi cleaned out the fridge.

But he left the freezer for Amanda.


	4. The Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of sick-fic, hurt/comfort tossed in for good measure. Cuz what's a cute fluffy fic without somebody getting the flu and being cared for?

Settling on her sofa, with a paper plate of cheese and crackers in one hand and a beer in the other, Amanda was just happy to have a couple hours to herself before bed.

With Jesse down for the night, and Franny snoring softly in her dog bed, a certain sort of peace filled the apartment.

Turning the tv to the latest episode of Real Housewives, she took a swig of her beer and geared up for the drama.

Her phone on the coffee table lit up.

_Carisi: What are you doing?_

Furrowing her brow, Amanda took another sip of her beer before responding.

_Rollins: Watching tv… why?_

Her muscles tensed, already anticipating getting called in on a case.

_Carisi: It’s not that housewife show is it?_

_Rollins: …Maybe_

_Carisi: I can’t believe you’re still watching that garbage._

_Rollins: How dare you judge me while I’m in my own home._

Stacking several pieces of cheese on a cracker, she watched the reply bubble appear at the bottom of her screen and grinned.

_Carisi: This lady is insane. She’s got her dog in her purse while screaming over brunch._

_Rollins: Well she and the brunette are feuding because she was snubbed at the fashion show last episode._

It took her a solid 20 seconds to catch on.

_Rollins: Sonny, are you watching Real Housewives???_

_Carisi: I’m bored and there’s no game on tonight. Sue me._

_Rollins: You’re the one with the law degree._

_Carisi: And I don’t think either of us has a case._

Popping a cracker into her mouth, she smirked.

The women on the tv screen continued arguing and gesticulating wildly, drinks coming dangerously close to spilling.

_Carisi: So wait, the brunette hates the blonde but is dating her brother?_

_Rollins: And she’s going into business with blondie’s BFF._

_Carisi: That’s cold._

_Rollins: That’s how you get ratings._

_Carisi: I’m gonna need another beer for this._

Amanda lifted her own bottle, noting it was half gone. She could have at least another before worrying about a hangover the next day.

_Carisi: WHY would they agree to go on vacation together???_

She laughed louder than intended.

_Rollins: You really don’t understand reality tv do you?_

_Carisi: I guess not lol._

_Carisi: That guy in the pink button down looks like my cousin Tony._

_Carisi: … I think that might *be* my cousin Tony…_

_Carisi: Wait, no, never mind. Tony’s taller._

_Rollins: How many cousins do you have??_

_Carisi: Too many. Way too many._

Finishing her beer, Amanda stood up and made her way to the fridge for a second.

When she returned, her phone was lit up and buzzing—an incoming call.

“Rollins,” she answered without really looking at the caller ID.

“H-hey.”

She blinked, stunned for a moment at hearing Carisi’s voice on the other end.

“I hope it’s okay I called, I just…” He huffed softly—a chuckle disguised as an exhale. “My thumbs were gettin’ tired.”

Smiling, she sat back against her couch cushions. “Well you do seem to have a lot of thoughts about this show…”

“I just don’t _understand_ —”

Laughing, she turned the volume down on her tv. “It’s not about understanding, it’s about the drama.”

“Don’t they have anything better to do?”

“No. No they don’t.” Nibbling a piece of cheese, she added, “They also get paid loads to pick fights in fancy restaurants and travel around the world with people they can’t stand.”

“Guess I’m in the wrong line of work.”

“You and me both.”

She could hear him shifting—maybe settling in a chair.

“Wait, I’ve seen this guy on the cover of one of those tabloid rags,” Carisi said, and she could envision him pointing at the screen. “Didn’t he cheat on his wife with, uh… that—that make up artist from Jersey?”

“Now who’s overly invested,” she teased, sipping her beer.

“Hey, I can’t help it if I remember reading the cover of a magazine.” He paused. “Whatcha drinkin’?”

“Bud.”

“Classy.”

“Oh and you’re drinking champagne?”

His laugh was low and warm. “No, but at least my beer doesn’t taste like river water.”

“Talk to me in the morning when your head is splitting.”

This was easy—nice even. Bantering over the phone, sharing space without being in the same room. It was a lot like sending texts back and forth, even when they were two feet away from each other.

But there was a newer level of intimacy in hearing his voice in her ear, discussing nothing of police importance, gently teasing each other like…

Well, not quite friends. Not quite something else.

Amanda opened her mouth to ask him why he really called, but Sonny cut her off.

“Oh, okay, now this guy looks like trouble.”

The show. Right.

Propping her beer on her knee, she said, “You missed the episode where he threw a drink in that girl’s face and got into a huge fight with one of the Wives’ husbands.”

“He _what_?”

As she laughed, she put her question out of her mind.

For now.

*********

Three hours into an interrogation, and Carisi’s phone buzzed in his pocket.

He tried to ignore it— his focus had to be entirely on the child predator in front of him—but he had a hunch.

Leaning away from the table, he let Fin play Bad Cop for a minute while he checked his messages.

_Rollins: Ask him about his time in Iowa._

_Rollins: He was accused of multiple child rapes in 2003._

_Rollins: His victims all said he cried after. It’ll be a sore spot._

Carisi smirked to himself.

Gotcha.

Folding his hands together, he leaned forward on his elbows.

“Okay John,” he said, tone even. “Let’s talk about what happened in Iowa.”

He saw the shift behind the guy’s eyes—The resolve crumbling right in front of him.

Within minutes he was verbally digging his grave.

Carisi turned in his seat, glancing into the two way mirror he knew Rollins was standing behind.

‘Thank you’, he mouthed.

_Rollins: You’re welcome ;)_

_***********_

Congested, feverish, miserable… Amanda Rollins was sick.

Not that she’d admit it.

“You look like hell,” Fin so kindly said as he sat down.

She tried to wave him off. “It’s just a cold.”

Muttering under his breath, Fin overtly moved his computer away from hers and wiped down his desk.

“It’s not like I sneezed on your stuff,” she said.

“Can’t be too careful.”

Propping her head up on her fist, she tried to focus on the research she was neck deep in.

_Carisi: He’s right. You look terrible._

_Rollins: You flirting with me, Dominick?_

She punctuated her last text by glaring over her shoulder at him while he sat at his own desk.

_Carisi: You know what I mean. You look sick._

_Rollins: All this praise is making me blush._

_Carisi: Go home, Amanda._

_Rollins: Stop staring at me, Sonny._

Immediately after hitting send, she was struck by a coughing fit so strong the whole bullpen noticed.

Fin collected his laptop and moved to the conference table across the room.

_Carisi: Now everybody’s staring at you._

_Carisi: Take half the day. Go home._

_Rollins: I can manage reading financial documents, even with a cold._

_Carisi: If you have a cold, my left toe is made of diamonds._

Either she was hallucinating or Carisi was losing it too.

_Carisi: You have the flu. You should be home, resting._

_Rollins: Did you get a medical degree along with your law license?_

She could hear him sigh out of frustration but she didn’t look over. She knew she was being stubborn, but she hated admitting defeat—even from a viral infection.

Twenty minutes later and she knew her fever was spiking. She was cold and shivering, but every inch of her skin was blisteringly hot.

Standing to get some water, her blood pressure dropped a little, vision tunneling, and she swayed on her feet. Catching herself on the corner of her desk, she tried to stay steady.

“Whoa, whoa,” Carisi exclaimed, already out of his seat. “You okay?”

Before she could answer, he was at her side, holding her by the arm.

“I’m fine,” she countered. “I just… got a little lightheaded.”

“Here, sit—” he said, moving her chair for her. “I’m calling your doctor.”

Amanda swatted his arm. “Don’t you dare. It's the flu, not a brain tumor. I don’t need a doctor.”

Leaving his phone on his desk, Carisi smirked. “So you _are_ sick.”

“Ohh…” She scrunched her face, too tired to be furious. “You tricked me.”

“That’s the fever talking.” Sonny’s hand rested on her arm. “C’mon, let’s get you home.”

“I’m not going unless—”

Liv appeared out of her office, stare sharp and certain. “Amanda, you’re getting worse by the hour. Go home.”

“But—”

“That’s an order.”

_Damn._

“I’ll drive her,” Carisi said, already grabbing his keys and coat.

Rollins knew she was in bad shape when she couldn’t put up another fight.

Moments later she was being shuffled to the elevator, and then to Carisi’s car. She must’ve dozed off during the trip because before she knew it, they were in her building’s parking garage and Carisi was cutting the engine.

“Alright, let’s get you upstairs and into bed.”

Amanda snorted a laugh as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “Terrible circumstances, huh.”

She just barely caught a glimpse of the curious expression on Sonny’s face.

Guiding her up to her floor, he waited patiently for her to retrieve her keys from her bag, grinning as she cursed under her breath.

She was fading fast, fever and chills draining every ounce of energy from her body.

“I gotta call Jesse’s pre-school,” she mumbled, yanking her coat off and dropping it on the floor. “And call Sienna… see if she can pick her up early and drop her here.”

“I’ll take care of that,” Carisi said, holding her by the elbow when she tipped to one side as she removed her shoes. “Don’t worry.”

Groaning, Amanda trudged towards her room and tried to push the door shut.

Her limbs felt like leaded Jell-O— heavy, boneless, and completely useless.

Using the last of her focus and energy, she stripped out of her work clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a Georgia Tech hoodie.

Her bed had never looked so inviting.

Sniffing and rubbing her nose as she slid under the covers, her head hit the pillow and she mumbled a barely coherent sentence to Carisi.

She was out before she heard a response.

Jolting awake, Amanda inhaled sharply, coughing as she sat up.

The daylight had faded—it must’ve been well after 4pm—and she hadn’t called anyone about Jesse, she hadn’t—

The TV in the other room was on, and from the sound of it, cartoons were playing.

Clanging—like a spoon in a pot—startled her, and for a moment she wondered if Jesse had been left to her own devices this whole time.

Envisioning a colossal mess, Amanda detangled herself from the blankets and rushed out of her bedroom.

The first to greet her was Franny—tail wagging and ears happily relaxed against her skull.

“Oh, hey girl,” she mumbled, throat raw.

More noise from her kitchen had her whirling her head around.

“Hey, you’re up,” Carisi called, wooden spoon in hand as he stirred a bubbling pot on her stove. “How do you feel?”

Amanda frowned, still hazy from sickness and sleep. “You’re still here?”

“’Course I am,” he said. “Did you think I was just gonna leave you in the state you were in? You were barely conscious.”

“I…” She turned towards the living room. “Jesse’s home?”

“I told you I’d take care of it,” Carisi said, scooping diced vegetables from the cutting board and dropping them in the pot. “I called the school, told ‘em I’d be the one getting her—good thing you put me on the safe list for pick up—and we got ice cream and stuff to make soup on the way home.”

It was a lot of information to take in at once.

“Jesse?” She called, watching for the little blonde waves.

“Momma!” Jesse hopped off the couch and ran to her, arms out. “Uncle Sonny said you’re not feeling so good.”

She breathed out a laugh as she hugged her daughter. “Yeah, momma’s sick. Were you good for Uncle Sonny?”

“She was the best, weren’t you Jesse?” Sonny answered for her.

Nodding excitedly, Jesse looked up at her mom. “Can I keep watching cartoons?”

Amanda smiled. “Sure, honey. Whatever you’d like.”

One night of endless Nick Jr. wouldn’t hurt.

As Jesse ran back to the sofa with Franny trailing behind, Amanda faced Sonny again.

“You… You’re…”

He smirked. “Don’t push yourself.”

She wanted to retort back but honestly, her throat hurt too damn much.

It must’ve shown on her face because before she could take a step towards the fridge, Sonny was opening it and pulling out a carton of orange juice.

“Here, drink this,” he said, pouring her a glass. “Your soup’s almost done, and Jesse’s dinner is in the oven—chicken tenders and fries.” He shrugged as he handed her the OJ. “She begged me for ‘em.”

At least he was getting her to eat.

“How do you feel?”

Sipping the juice, she waited a second to make sure it wouldn’t hit her stomach weird.

“Like I was hit by a truck,” she said, rubbing her warm forehead. “But a little better after sleeping.” Squinting at the clock on the stove, she gasped. “I was asleep for 5 hours?”

“You were practically comatose. I tried to wake you before I left to get Jesse and I had to stick a mirror under your nose to make sure you were still breathing.”

“No you didn’t.”

“How would you know? You weren’t there.”

He winked at her as he stirred the soup pot and she cracked a smile.

“I…” She looked around her apartment, noticing several things had been tidied and Jesse’s toys had been put away. “You really did all this?”

“It’s not a fever dream, I promise,” he said.

If it was, her subconscious was really trying to tell her something.

“Why don’t you head over to the couch and get settled,” Sonny suggested, voice warm and gentle. “I’ll bring your food over when it’s done.”

“I should walk Franny,” she said, setting down her glass.

“Already taken care of,” he told her, lifting the spoon to taste test the broth.

“Did you do my taxes too?”

He laughed. “If you’d stayed asleep a little while longer, I might’ve out of boredom. I’m not much for Paw Patrol.”

Shuffling to the couch, Amanda sat on one end and wrapped herself in a throw blanket. Jesse carried on coloring in a Princess coloring book while the next episode started.

Buzzing sounded from her purse tucked under the coffee table and she had to push herself up to grab it.

Fishing out her phone, she checked her alerts.

_Carisi: I also got stuff for Hot Toddies._

_Carisi: But that’s for after Jesse’s in bed._

Smiling, Amanda glanced up at him still at work in her kitchen.

He looked so natural there. Like he belonged.

_Rollins: Only if you don’t make me drink alone._

_Carisi: Never._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! I appreciate you all! <3


End file.
